


Changes

by Dracothelizard



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Nathan is at college, Peter and Angela have to get used to this change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Angela had been told it would be quiet around the house once Nathan was at college. Some of her friends had said it, their children being a little older than Nathan and Peter. They’d warned that it would be strange, and weird, and that she should find a hobby to fill her time now that Peter and Nathan were becoming independent.   
  
She had mentioned this to Arthur, a few weeks before Nathan was moving out, and Arthur had said that she’d still have Peter, and that she shouldn’t worry about her boys so much. Besides, hadn’t she often wished for some peace and quiet in a house with two boys who were always having friends over?   
  
Angela kept telling herself that as Nathan moved out, moved into his new dorm room and life moved on as if nothing had really happened. It did grow quiet around the house, Peter was less talkative, he had less friends over, and he spent a lot of time in his room.   
  
This last habit was perfectly normal for teenage boys who were just realising that their parents were the stupidest people in the world, but up until now, Peter hadn’t done much of that. He’d always been one of those boys who told his mother almost everything about his day at school, how he was worried about an upcoming test, how he’d hung out with his friends during lunch, little bits of Peter’s life that Angela was glad he shared with her.   
  
And suddenly, Peter didn’t talk to her. Barely said ‘hello’ before stomping up the stairs to slam the door to his bedroom. She asked him what was wrong, and he claimed it was nothing, and didn’t she have anything better to do than invade his privacy?   
  
Arthur refused to get worried, said it was just Peter acting out now that Nathan was no longer there. Peter would have to get used to the new situation as well, just as they did.  
  
Angela thought Arthur had it easy, he was away from home so often on his business trips that he never had to deal with Peter in his new moods. Her friends were better listeners. They told her that she should give Peter some space, make sure that he knew he could talk to her, and keep an eye on him in case he did something dangerous.   
  
And then, as the weeks went by, things slowly changed. Peter was still refusing to talk to her, but Angela was slightly pleased when he brought a friend over, for the first time since Nathan left. “Peter, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” she called out, as she heard two pairs of feet stomp up the stairs. There was a silence, and she could hear them mutter. Probably complaining about nosy parents.   
  
Peter walked into the living room, followed by a taller boy with black hair Angela hadn’t seen around before. He must be a new friend. Angela thought Peter could do better than someone who dressed entirely in black, but she could leave her judgement for later.   
  
“Mom, this is Wolf,” Peter said. “Wolf, Mom.”   
  
Angela kept her face in check. She didn’t think for one moment that this boy was called Wolf, but she could play along. “Nice to meet you,” she said. “Would you like something to drink?”   
  
“We’re going to my room,” Peter said, after glaring at her. Wolf didn’t say anything, and both boys turned and left.  
  
Well, Angela thought as she heard the door slam, it could always be worse.  
  
***  
  
She carefully started to mention some of Peter’s old friends during dinner. It was one thing she refused to make allowances for. Dinner was eaten at the table, and no excuse would allow anyone to leave early. It was one of the few opportunities she had to talk to her son, and she was going to use it. “And what about Kevin? I thought you two got along well.”   
  
Peter glared at her. “He left for college, mom,” he said. “He was one of Nathan’s friends. All my friends were Nathan’s friends.” He poked at his tortellini, and glared at that too.  
  
Angela was silent for a while. She was shocked she hadn’t realised this before, because Peter was right. Most of his friends were Nathan’s friends, and since Nathan’s friends were all Nathan’s age, most of them had left for college too. And the few that were still here obviously didn’t want to hang around with Peter anymore, since Nathan was no longer there to let Peter tag along.   
  
And Peter always had tagged along, from the moment he was old enough to do so. Angela had always been happy her two children had got along so well, that she could always count on Nathan to look out for Peter, and that Peter would always listen to his big brother. She hadn’t really considered that maybe Peter should get his own friends rather than hang round Nathan all the time, and now it was too late.   
  
“Good,” she said decisively. “I never liked him. He threw up on the carpet during your birthday a few years ago, remember? He didn’t even have the decency to attempt to clean it or apologise.” From the corner of her eye, she could Peter smile a little. It wasn’t much, but it was a start, and Angela felt hopeful for the future. Peter hadn’t shut her out completely, proving that he was still the same Peter underneath the angry and sullen interior. He was still her precious youngest son, the one who cared a little too much, but now he was having to deal with the downside of that. And apparently, dealing with that was best done by sitting in his room with Wolf and listening to gloomy music, and Angela felt that she should probably accept that sooner or later. “Now, tell me about your friend Wolf. Who are his parents? What do they do?” she asked.   
  
Peter told her that wasn’t important, or any of her business, but she could see him smile a little, grateful for her acceptance of his new friend. “I’ve got a History test on Tuesday,” he volunteered eventually. “It’s gonna suck.”   
  
Yes, Angela decided. They were going to be fine without Nathan.


End file.
